


The Shopping Trip

by littleshopofaudrey



Category: Little Shop of Horrors - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25582162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleshopofaudrey/pseuds/littleshopofaudrey
Summary: Audrey takes Seymour shopping for some new clothes.
Relationships: Audrey Fulquard/Seymour Krelborn
Kudos: 13





	1. Sure

“I'm a very bad shopper, Audrey.” He thought for a moment then spoke from his heart. “I don't have good taste like you.”

“Oh...” Audrey felt butterflies deep in her stomach, nobody else showed her the kindness that Seymour so often did. “Well, I could help you pick things out?” She tried to subtly suggest.

He felt as though he was dreaming. “You could?”

“Sure!” She responded, leaning ever so slightly closer to her co-worker.

Seymour mimicked her body language, gradually getting closer to her. “You'd go shopping with me?”

Audrey couldn’t understand why that would surprise him. “Sure!”

“You'd be seen with me in a public place like a department store?” Thoughts of how ridiculous they would look as a couple to strangers ran through his mind.

Lost in the moment, she almost seductively lowered her voice and continued to lean until their lips were mere inches apart. “Sure.”

Mustering all of his courage, he put forth a suggestion. “Tonight?”

Harshly, she was snapped back to reality and pulled back, remembering where they were, her boyfriend and a myriad of other reasons as to why she could not act on what she wanted to. “I can't tonight. I've got a date.” 

Seeing his face drop and it broke her heart.

“But I would like to go with you another time.” She said truthfully. “I’m free tomorrow evening?”

A slight smile creeped over his face. “Tomorrow? I could do tomorrow, yeah, if you’re free. And it’s really okay with you?” He tried to play it cool but his heart was racing.

“Sure!” She beamed, already secretly excited.


	2. Sudden Changes

That evening after work, Mushnik left in disbelief as he saw Seymour and Audrey leaving the shop together. He didn’t care enough to ask where they were going or what they intended to do, but it was strange to see the little jerk with plans that weren’t strolling alone or tending to plants.

Seymour locked the store door behind him as the co-workers set off together. 

“I haven’t bought new clothes in almost two years. Audrey II really has been a blessing in disguise, I can finally afford to do this.” He admitted, a little embarrassed.

“It’ll do wonders for your self confidence. Oh, what’s that saying? Feeling good on the inside starts with feeling like you look good on the outside?” She was sure she had flubbed it a little but he got the idea.

Fiddling with his worn out sweater vest, he examined just how much of a change he needed. “I don’t think I really give off the best impression.”

Genuinely confused, she responded. “What do you mean?”

“Don’t you think I look too nerdy?” He asked, especially knowing how cool her boyfriend looked. His leather jacket, his motorcycle...they were all things that were unattainable to plain old Seymour.

“Nerdy? Not at all, I think you look intelligent! New clothes doesn’t have to mean a personality change, you’re still the same person on the inside. Just a little more refined.”

Audrey thought he looked intelligent? He struggled to fight the blush that rose to his cheeks. “Thank you. Plus, I think that’s a really nice way of looking at it.”

She smiled. “So, what were you hoping to get?”

“A couple of dress shirts, some new sweater vests, maybe a new pair of khakis.” He listed off.

She paused then decided to go ahead with what she wanted to say. “I gave it some thought and, don’t think I’m crazy, but do you know what I think would look great on you?”

Unbeknownst to her, he would wear a garbage bag if she thought it’d look great on him. “What?” He chuckled a little.

“A bow tie!” She squeaked.

“Really?” He grinned. “Let’s add that to the list then!”

Luckily, the store was only a short walk away. They stepped past a familiar faced alcoholic as they reached the doors.

Audrey turned to Seymour and smiled, almost as if they were preparing for an adventure. “You ready?”


	3. Trying New Things

So far, their trip had been a success. Seymour carried a basket full of every item he had hoped to get and more as Audrey repeatedly reassured him that he was gonna look great in every single one of them.

“I bet you’re gonna feel like a whole new man! I can’t wait to see what you’re wearing at work tomorrow!” She beamed while he blushed.

Coyly, he smiled and admitted “I’m actually a little excited too.”

As they continued to stroll around the store, Seymour noticed that his friend had stopped in her tracks. Her eyes were filled with childlike wonder as she stared at a dressed mannequin. It displayed a pastel pink shirt that covered the entire chest and a faux silk, white skirt that reached just below the knee.

He took a moment to appreciate her reaction before asking “Do you like it?”

Slowly, she nodded her head. “It’s so beautiful.”

Suddenly, he got an idea. “You should try it on!”

She considered it for a minute before mentally talking herself out of it. “Oh, I couldn’t...”

“Of course you could! I think it would look really pretty on you.” She giggled at his compliment just as he spotted a sales assistant. “Excuse me, Miss? Sorry to bother you but would you happen to have this outfit available for my friend to try on?”

The lady glanced over Audrey and smiled. “Size 0?”

Audrey gasped and started to laugh. “Yeah! How’d you know?”

As she smacked her gum, she took great amusement in Audrey’s bewilderment. “It’s a gift, you work here long enough then you get the hang of it. I’ll be right back with it for you.”

“Thank you so much.” Audrey and Seymour replied in unison, they both knew the importance of a friendly customer.

Just as the employee walked away, a voice caused the pair to spin around. “Audrey?”

It took her a moment. “John?”

“Audrey!” He hugged her and planted a kiss half on her cheek and half on her mouth, much to her obvious surprise. “You’re looking well! It’s been, what? Six months?”

“Something like that.” She smiled politely.

He then noticed Seymour sheepishly standing next to her and, confused, tried to weigh him up. “I’m John, nice to meet you.” With a strong handshake, he established his dominance towards the smaller man.

“Seymour. It’s nice to meet you, too.” The young botanist replied trying, and failing, to match the man’s handshake.

Filling in the blanks for him, John notes “We used to date.” Winking at Audrey after his sentence.

Before she could say anything, the store worker returned with a fresh piece of gum in her mouth and the garment in her hands. “Here we go, Miss.”

“Excuse me, I’ll just be a moment.” Audrey said as she headed towards the fitting room.

Sizing up the stranger, John didn’t know what to make of him. “So, you and Audrey, huh? I gotta say, you’re not what I thought her type is.”

“Me and Audrey?” Replied Seymour, a little taken aback.

“Yeah, you know. I wouldn’t have guessed little guys with glasses and sweater vests would be her turn on.” He laughed. Before Seymour could set the record straight, John continued. “You’re lucky though. Best piece of ass in New York. And I know it’s only been six months but I swear her bust has gotten even bigger.”

Silently, Seymour tried to calmly process what he was hearing. He couldn’t understand how someone could talk so vulgarly about someone as sweet and charming as Audrey.

“You know, there’s more to her than that.” Seymour said in a small voice, slowly building up the confident to stand up for her. “She’s funny, smart, giving…”

“Giving?” The man raised his eyebrows suggestively. “You lucky dog, you!” He playfully slapped Seymour’s arm which nearly knocked him over.

“I didn’t mean like that, I mean…” Before he could continue, Audrey stepped out of the fitting room.

Both men turned to her. John stared at her disappointedly; Seymour’s jaw almost hit the floor.


End file.
